poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Silver Streak and Daylight Special
The Silver Streak and Daylight Special is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery Our heroes decide to head for Sunnyside Beaches for vacation, so they take the Silver Streak and The Daylight Special there. of them ride the Silver Streak and half ride on the Daylight Special On the trip, they run into Spongebob's old friend, Blackie. But unknown to them Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, the Dazzlings, and Human Snips & Snails are also on the Silver Streak. Later, Skyla sees someone who was shot fall off the train. And she and the others find out that the evil girls are also after something on the trains. Plot Boarding the trains/Meet Blackie Our heroes arrive at Canterlot train station, as they get ready to head for Sunnyside Beaches for vacation. But for this trip, they are taking the Silver Streak and Daylight Special. On their journey, they meet an old friend of Spongebob. A black sheep named Blackie. Blackie then explains their friendship. Later, in the coach suite, Blackie reveals he has he own set of weapons. Which surprises the ponies, Blackie explains that he feels it's good to be prepared for anything, cleaning and oiling his guns as he speaks He then shares that he often uses them to get a bad wolf that's always trying to eat his nephews or other sheep. unknown to them, in the Silver Streak, the Dazzlings are beating up someone in the baggage car Turning in for the night/Skyla's sight Soon, as the foals head to their section in the coach suite. They then start to get ready for bed, but then Skyla sees a man dangling from the side of the Silver Streak. Causing her to yell in fear. Shining Armor and Cadance rush in, and Skyla tells them what she saw, however when they look the man is gone. Skyla crying in fear explains that she was just getting on her bunk when someone shot in the head was dangling from the side of one of the Silver Streak's coaches. As they looked out, they still don't see anyone on the coach and claim that maybe Skyla had a nightmare, but Skyla declines and claims she really saw it. Cadance calms down her quivering filly and tells her to get some sleep and they'll take a look in the morning. Next morning/investigating/thrown off The next morning, Skyla tells Snowdrop, Nyx, Zeñorita, and some of the littlest pet shop gang about what she saw as they eat some breakfast. They decide to go investigate. After Nyx teleports them into the Silver Streak, they into the sleeper cars and search through each one, but when they come to one of them, they find Sunset Shimmer and the human Snips and Snails in it, and they they them overboard. Zoe laments that she is a lost dog, but Nyx just explains that they just have to walk along the track and see if they can't get to a town where someone can take them to one of the places where the Silver Streak and Daylight Special pass through. And they set off. Farm/flight to the next stop After walking for miles, they reach a farm and ask if they could reach a telephone. But the farmer doesn't have one but she agrees to give them a ride to town in her plane. As they fly above the fields, they start to over take the trains and soon reach the next town, taking a slight detour to buzz a flock of sheep. Before they can talk to the sheriff, the trains pass through. So they race after the trains and manage to get onto the brake coach of the Daylight Special. Talking to Blackie/getting answers Soon, in the dining car, they meet up with Blackie, but at the same time they notice the Dazzlings are onboard as well. So they follow the Dazzlings to their suite and ask about why Sunset was on the Silver Streak. Adagio explains that they were meeting with an old friend, named Professor Gold Rush. And he wanted to show some interesting gold he found. They then show a book with him and Skyla recognizes his picture as the guy she saw fall on the Silver Streak the other night. But then "Professor Gold Rush" shows up, and this makes Skyla believe she was dreaming. On the rooftop Later, the group is now in the lounge car. Blackie then shows up and asks what's up. Skyla then tells Blackie about the guys she saw last night, them being thrown off the train, and Professor Gold Rush. However, Blackie agrees with Skyla because he speak to the real Professor the other day. They decide to get a better look at the situation by going on the Silver Streak. After they teleport on, they climb on the roof and Blackie finds a piece of cloth stuck to a bolt on the coach, concluding that Skyla did see him. And they head back to their coach suite on the Daylight Special and try to think of where the gold could be, but as they go through a tunnel gunshots are heard, when they make it through the other side, they find bullet holes on one of the couches. Blackie then orders the foals and pets to tell the others as he goes to get his guns, but as they get out they run into a Trivia *This film is based off the film, "Silver Streak." *Blackie the Lamb guest stars in this film * Scenes *Boarding the trains/Meet Blackie *Turning in for the night/Skyla's sight * Next morning/investigating/thrown off * Soundtrack #Music score: Silver Streak - "Main Title" # # # # # # Music score: Silver Streak - "I'll Try" they find the cloth on the roof Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey